Taken Away
by DeadlyWolfQueen
Summary: A pure soul, wanted for power and their own selfesh wants. Will Kagome find love in the most unexpected places? Or will she die from the stress? She only thinks 'Who will love me when I'm broken' Good story, bad summary. Please read and reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

**Taken Away**

Disclaimer-I don't own it, happy

Ps. This chapter is my first, I don't have a beta and I probably won't get one. This fic gets serious later, so if you like serious fic with a hint of humor this is a good one. There will be an occasional song because I do that, they ARE NOT gonna be annoying rush songs. There will be original characters too. Please read.

(Kagome P.O.V.)

"In-Inyasha?" I stuttered trying to control my rampant emotions."Why?"

"'Why' what, bitch? That invited Kikyo into the group? That's because ya always need help from people and Kikyo don't its clear what the better choice is." Inuyasha laughed. "Who would choose a weak little miko like you? Nobody!"

"Why would you do this to Kagome-Chan, Inuyasha?" Shouted Sango as she prepared hirikotsu ( spelling?) I didn't see the rest for I turned and ran from Inuyasha and his new mate. I didn't care where I went just as long as I got away. Yes my emotions get the best of me a lot.

The branches tore through the fabric of my school uniform and cut my skin so blood trickled down it. I was foolish not to pay attention to where I was going I tripped over a tree root and hit my head over a rock. As my vision started failing I saw the feat of a tiger approaching me. _Who will save me now?_

(Sesshoumaru P.O.V.)

My beast was continually getting more and more aggravating but so did I. I couldn't stand Kagome being with the destructive hanyou either, we needed her to defeat Naraku and if she was damaged then we might not have a chance at the dark jewel being vanquished from the lands. I also needed her to return my arm then trade her tetsaiga. Yes see was greatly needed.

When I reached the inu-tachi my blood boiled. Instead of Kagome there the hanyou and clay miko were thinking up plan to terminate Kagome to get her soul.

'**If he so much as laid a claw on her, I will tear both him and his mate painfully slow'**

'_I could not agree more.' _I thought. I noticed that the monk, slayer, And kit were not around so I could only hope that they were with Kagome. That hope was crushed when I noticed the scents went in two different directions. _'damn they left her alone anything could happen to her.' _With that thought I sped away.

In a matter of minutes I smelled her blood and a tiger. _God damnit I hope she's ok, a broken instrument has no value._ Tigers were scavengers so I doubt that if she were passed out from over exertion it would leave her unscathed. The nekos eating habits were not too good either so if it did bite her she would have an infection.

I came upon the little one lying in a pool of her own blood with a tiger hunched over her. She hasn't been eaten, just a nick on the forehead that had a steady flow of blood pooling at the ground. The tiger looked up looking eager as it stepped away from her.

"You cannot touch her for you are not her protector" the tiger purred. "For you don't have her sword." I snarled at the tiger before I lunged in the attempt to kill. When I hit open air I was severely confused for no one rivaled my speed, at least no one I of.

"Then who is?"I snarl at the offending neko "And why the hell can't I touch her?"

"The one whose name you hate, the one who will always debate, no matter in what state of being you will always hate." And with that the neko was gone.

"That neko will have it coming." I growled as I looked to Kagome. _Her sword, hn tetsaiga, this may not work because I was going to take the easy way out and use her as a trade._

I took one last look at Kagome before I had to leave her at the will of the forest, just hoping she was alright as I said before, a broken instrument holds no value.

(Shippo)

"Where is that bitch?"

"Why Inuyasha, IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT MY SISTER, I will kill you."Sango replied calm(ish) as she picked up hirikostu.

"Well, little miss slayer girl, why do you care so much?" Said the harsh bell voice of the clay pot so conveniently named Kikyo.

"She is my SISTER even if it's not by blood she is and if you insult her you answer to me yuh got that?" She yelled with fury at the person who dared insult her best friend and sister.

"Where's my momma Inu-baka!" I finally found my voice. My hatred and anger to the newly mated couple. Yes I could smell it, and it was the most disgusting thing ever. Like Inuyasha's blood-smell with the added sent of a carcass.

"Hopefully dead ya brat! Now all that's left is you." Inuyasha Snarled as he jumped at him. But before Inuyasha reached something blocked the way…

(Kagome)

'Pain…' Throbbing pain went through my temples as I tried to sit up. I looked down and saw the puddle of blood. 'Wow… how the hell do I bleed so much from a small nic? That reminds me of the nick that bullied me at school… Stupid Nics.' I thought before getting up. I was in such a freakin' daze that I walked into a tree after walking five meters.

"Oh my, what do we have here?"

'Oh, shit don't tell me that's…'

""You know it's very rude not to face someone who talking to you, Kukukuku."

'Shit! It's the trademark chuckle'

" What do you want? Naraku!"

"You are coming with me."

"Fuck that shit!"I shouted ads I turned to run.

"Now, don't think I'll just let you go that easily." Naraku chuckled as one of his tentacles shot out and hit me in the back of the head rendering me unconscious.

'Who will save me now?'

Deadly; Ok! I think this is a great place to stop.

Willow; Should have stopped before you wrote this.

Deadly; Shut up!

Willow; Bitch.

Deadly; A bitch is a female dog, dogs bark, barks on trees, trees are a part of nature and nature is beautiful! So thanks for the complement.

Willow; Fine then! Cunt!

Deadly; So cruel T-T

Willow; now get on with it!

Deadly; Willow is my cat, not a person but I love her for I rescued her from a shelter so if you got a problem with it, don't read the endings. I will take any type of review ok? Sesshoumaru is a little occ (whatever that means) so he will be weird but not by much. Kagome will have blue eyes like in the manga, not brown like in the anime.

Willow; Kay, shut up now and write more of this in case someone likes it.


	2. Chapter 2

Taken Away

What?

Deadly; As you all know I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Cane the tiger.

Willow; Get on with the story!

Sesshoumaru P.O.V.

My bastard of a brother decided to become more worthless by attacking a defenceless child instead of being an honorable hanyou and leaving the kit alone. It was clear that he needed to be gotten rid of because he was clearly out for blood.

I had jumped in the way of the attack and blocked the straight forward attack easily enough blocked it as well.

Slow as ever half-breed." He recovered from the attack quickly before drawing out tetsaiga to come with the ever famous windscar.

"Bastard! I was so close to getting rid of the little shit headed brat! What do you want anyway? I thought you gave up on tetsaiga or are you weak and cant fend for yourself? Is that it 'oh great and terrible _Lord_ Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha declared mockingly.

"Oh what a fool! He's gonna get himself killed, brought back and killed again if he makes another wrong move" One of the members of this little pack decided to point the obvious.

"Hey who you callin' fool? The said hanyou ranted "If anyones the fool its him you idiots!"

"You know, sango, since Kagome isn't in the pack anymore there isn't any reason to stay with him is there?"The monk explain while exiting the clearing.

"Yeah, lets try to find Kagome and bring her back."

"Wait. For. Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" The kit had jumped and ran into the slayers arms as they walked away.

"Hey! Get back here! You are my pack and I am alpha and you do what I say!"

"We fallowed Kagome, not you." And with that they were gone. (Dun Dun Dun).

You don't need them , inu, we can start a pack of our own."Kikyo spoke =, successfully making me inwardly gag.

"you were right I need the tetsaiga to protect something."

"And who would that be? Did you mate a worthless bitch yet?"

"Hn" was all I said before I lunged

(Cane P.O.V.)

She wasn't supposed to wake up until Lord Sesshoumaru came back! If she was knocked out by someone they could take her but if she fell or passed out from something inanimate she could not be touched unless it was by her protector. She was tooken by Naraku, what the hell, why not throw her ex-friend trying to kill her too? Yeah, why not.

I dashed to where Sesshoumaru went Just hoping o could get there in time before something bad really happened. _Who am I kidding? Right now things literally sucked Right now all because I freakin spoke in a rhyme! Never again, dammit ,you fucking stupid tiger!_ _They'll make a movie about how stupid I am then , you know what they'll do? They'll send you to a zoo! A fucking zoo because you were ment to watch over her and you got side tracked! Nice going, me. _

I ran as fast but when I got there he was busy tring to decapitate a hanyo. _Hn, fun_. Oh shit he sees me.

Sesshoumaru had quickly injured the hanyou resulting him to run away like the wimp he was. The It happened. He saw me. _Oh shit, oh shit, what do I say? Hi I left her alone and she got captured by your greatest enemy and now he is doing who knows what to her. _

"Where is Kagome?"

"Uhhhhhhhhh…"I saw his eyes got a little red around the eages so I contemplated running but I was frozen by his icy stare.

"Now, neko, or I will decapitate you faster than you can blink."

"Na-naraku!"Awe shit I stuttered and didn't rhyme oh crap! There goes my reputation! All the tigers will laugh now, shit!

It didn't seem like he cared about me anymore because he ran in the direction I came.

"Man, he ditched me! Now what? Pudding seem like a good choice… shit not in this era!"  
>-<p>

(Kagome P.O.V.)

My mind was foggy and I felt something chafed around my neck.. like a collar but metal. I moved one of my arms and I found a spiked metal band around my wrists and then my ankles. _What the HELL! I have a leash and and weird metal spike bands everywhere! __**WHAT THE FFFUUUCCCKKK**__! _

"Ohh I see my miko has woken up, Kukukuku."At that voice I jumped seven feet in the air, the hair on my arms and back stood straight up like a kitty, yeah a kitty.

"What the hell do you want bastard?"I screamed as I spun around trying to find the source of the voice, but sadly, unsuccessful.

"Oh my, such a sour mouth you have! We are going to have to fix that." As I stood trying to find him he made his appearants out of the seemingly never ending darkness when she tried to run."Now that's not very nice to run from your host. Tsk tsk."

"Bastard!"I gasped as he punched me in the stomach.

"Now what did I say about that mouth of yours? It looks like I'll have to teach you to mind yours."

(Sesshy P.O.V.)

I could not believe that the neko had lied about no one could touch her unless it was her protecter. When he saved her that neko will have **HELL** to pay. For once in the lords life he was scared. (I know occ right but this is my first Fan-fic so he is going to as goddamn occ as I want. Ok? But I still want flames and regular reviews.)

I finnaly picked up the spider hanyou's sent or stench, he smelled of decay and piss. I didn't want her away anymore, it was getting imbearable with my beast who so conveniently decided to pop up now.

_**Where is mate? You said you get her! **_

_Im trying._

_**You don't look it! FIND MATE, NOW! **_

_How did you get out? And once you tell me get back into your cage._

_**Then find me mate by weeks' end or I will find mate for us.**_

_You didn't answer this Sesshoumaru's question, you incompetent beast! _Nothing. Not even a growl._ I will find her and YOU will not take hold of this Sesshoumaru's being EVER!_ That was the last thing I said to my beast before I went into my true form to hunt down Kagome easer.

Deadly; Ok that was… ok I guess.

Willow; It sucked.

Deadly; I know.

Willow then why did you write it?

Deadly; Because I got a review!

Willow; Then you better keep writing.

Deadly; I will! Now people who read this please oh please review! Its what I need! Sesshy is occ for a reason, I am working on another that Sesshoumaru is far from occ, but I put this out because im writing almost all th chapters too that one. I need to see if im any good at this before I go any further. Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Taken Away

Disclaimer; I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Cane, the mentally retarded time-traveling tiger. ~nods~ defiantly mental. Ps; There WILL is some torture but NO Rape! I will have it marked if you are sensitive.

**Salt in the Wound **

(Kagome P.O.V.)

He came at me with the agility of a serpent. A spider like serpent.

"It seems you need to learn some manners." He cackled as he drew a knife from an unseen waist-band. He started tapping the dull side of the blade against his chin. "Hmmm, what would be a good punishment?" My eyes widened in fear of what he would do.

"Leave m-me alone!" I screeched at him. I turned to run but the hard pressure of a knife blade against the small of my back. I let out a small whimper as the blade ran up and down my spine, sending light sobs through me knowing very well he could end me in a second.

"Now my little miko, are you going to sit still through your punishment? Or do I have to restrain you?" Naraku said smoothly like it was one of the most natural thing to do. I stood completely still. I didn't see the dark foreboding eyes I had seen throughout the quest of finding the jewel shards. They were evil."Hm, no answer? That's fine we'll just restrain you."

I squirmed out of his grip and forced him away with a little miko power. He strained away desperately grabbing for me as he was sent about 22 feet away. I turned and ran as fast as I could but I didn't make it far when something hit me on the back of the neck making me pass out. But the last thing I saw was Naraku's angered eyes.

(Sesshoumaru P.O.V.)

I fallowed the vanilla orange sent of Kagome and piss sent of Naraku.

_Dammit I'm not going fast enough_

**You fast enough.**

_Who let you out?_

**You sorrow and crushed hope.**

_This Sesshoumaru always gets what he pleases. _

**If not find mate I do!**

_I never lose control._

**You hope true.**

I ran faster now. I would not succumb to my demon side… ever. I have never once given into him, my eyes may have turned color before. I lied I had lost it to him _once_ but never again. A demon Lord has complete control over themselves end of point and story.

(Kagome P.O.V.)

I woke in immense pain. I tried to move but found it futile, even my neck was bound to the table. I had two sheets covering my sacred parts but other than that I was stark naked. Mostly I couldn't see for about three inches until it faded black. _Where am I?_

"Ahhh I see my little miko is awake. That's good… I wouldn't want you to be unconscious during the whole thing." The disembodied voice of Naraku sounded off the walls. I froze, I didn't know where the voice was coming from and it really freaked/creaped me out."Now are you ready to face punishment for your behavior?"

Go to hell, Naraku."

"Ohh, you forget that I _am_ hell." He snickered. He emerged from the shadows too my right. "Now I think you are ready for punishment." He took out a small 6 inch razor blade.

**Attention Torture starts here!)**

He took the blade and gently placed it beneath the valley of my breasts. He didn't put any pressure at first but then it hit me. He plunged the blade deeply into me but just missed the artery. _He planned this out._ He sliced it down my body as I let out a deafening screamed and arched my body in a painful convulsion. Blood welled from the wound and spilled down my sides to coat the table.

B-bastard." I hissed through the pain.

"Now, Kagome…"He tsked as he pulled out a small glass bottle full of off-white substance. My eyes widened at the unknown substance. "Its salt water, I heard it burns horribly if put in a wound."

Please stop…" I begged to him. When I was little I had cut my foot at the beach and ran into the water shortly after and even that made me almost black out and with the deep bleeding cut like this would be hell.

He opened the vile as I struggled to get away from the assault. Silent tears poured out of my eyes from the cut on my stomach and for not knowing what the hell he wanted me for. The bottle tipped.

(Cane P.O.V.)

'_I'm all better now. I found out that there are only a few Zoos in the feudal era and none could hold a beast like me… I wish.' Yeah right now I'm sitting in a too small cage while a snot-nosed child prods me with a stick. I'm a definite idiot. Ow… that stick is sharp. Wait that WAS NOT THE STICK! Omg omg omg KAGOME!I got to get out of here!_ I jumped at the bars and proceded to tear them apart and the snot-nosed kid went running.

(Kagome P.O.V.)

The bottle tipped. Salt in the wound. Something snapped within me_. See red and the world might end._ I felt something deep within me rip out of its confinements. Soon after darkness erupted as i passed out.

(Naraku P.O.V.)

_ Knew she was powerful but this was beyond my wildest dreams… oh yes miko I have things planned out perfectly now._

Deadly; How was that?

Willow; The torture scene sucked.

Deadly; The salt in the wound? Accutually salt spikes the pain when it hits our nerves.. it sort of awakens pain as if you were burning if it is deep enough, but it does serve as a cleaner to so you don't get an infection. In torture chambers years ago they would cut you up then poured the salt in so it wound keep them alive by it cleaning the wound while at the same time causing pain to the victim.

Willow; Whats about the table?

Deadly; In the first season of Higurashi no Noko koro ni or When They Cry however you want to put them, but in the second to last question arc where Mio had Keiichi bound to a table like the one in my story. Poor Shino and everyone else that died.

Wilow; Oh! Ey make sure you put that other thing in there to.

Deadly; Read and Review People!


	4. Chapter 4

Taken Away

Deadly; I have an idea! INUYASHA!

Inuyasha; What do you want wench?

Deadly; Clean my house!

Inuyasha; What, no! You don't own me!

Deadly; Exactly people.

To Break an Angle's Wings

(Kikyo P.O.V.)

I still hadn't gotten my soul back. I needed the rest of my soul so I could breach my full power and get the shikon no tama and wish for immortality. Yes, the one thing I feared the most was going back to hell, that's why I have Inuyasha. To provide some protection and when I reached immortality I would send him to hell…one last disgrace on the planet.

"Kikyo, something wrong?" Inuyasha questioned. I must have phased out dreaming of power and riding the world of all demons.

"I am fine, Inuyasha, just getting weaker without my soul for this long."I told him with coldness that he didn't notice. "Inuyasha, I need my soul very soon or I will die… _again._

"Don't worry Kikyo, I will start out and find Kagome so you and I can live together."

"Thank you Inuyasha."I covered my amusement with slick coldness.

"You welcome my love." I almost gagged at the comment but I made it through… just barley. _Soon you all will die, and I will live forever._

(Kagome P.O.V.)

I felt four things. 1; Piercing pain in my abdomen 2;the metal bands 3; The hard floor 4; That's the problem, it was like I had grown new appendages and I could feel them sitting on the floor forming a warm surround. I put my hand out to the side and felt it. Feathers. Warm, down like feathers. Wait Feathers mean a wing and ii feel my hands going through them_. I have wings. How the hell do I have wings? Weird growth spurt? I think not!_

I slowly got up after twenty minutes of soul searching and freaking out…yeah definite freaking. I stood with as much grace as drunken monkey with a head injury (poor monkey D=). After a few tries I finally made up on to my feet, without falling. I tried to move my new appendages which easily obliged.

Oh, so you're awake again? What a pity for those wings of yours. They will have to be broken." The disembodied voice of Naraku chuckled. I spun around wildly trying to locate the offending voice. "If you don't stop, miko, I will break all the bones in the wing slowly and make sure you are aware of each and every break."

"Why are you doing this?" all of a sudden I was pressed to a body behind me. I felt a mouth come up to my ear.

"I do this because I want to destroy something beautiful… and that just what you are." Naraku whispered in my ear darkly. "And I want your power… so much power in you. It's _delicious." _I struggled against his hold, I hated pain and he was going to cause more if I stayed around him. In the end I splayed my new wings and dislodged him and whipped around only to be pelted with needles. I screamed in pain as he appeared and ripped some out. "Now it seems I have to teach you respect as well as break you."

"You will never break me."

"Ahh, but, little one you are so breakable. It will be easy, here is why, you break down just because you are denied love from a hanyou that never loved you in the beginning. No he just did those to make it seem that her cared for you at least, but really he was afraid that you'd go down that well and never let him have the jewel." Some fresh tears ran down my face, but they burned horribly making even more come. "Oh no, crying tears of blood now too? So easy to break. Hn, I thought that you'd be a bit more of challenge but we have a deadline."

"Fuck you bastard." I gasped as I wiped away the bloody tears.

"Hn, we are going now to breaking your wings one by one now since you seem to think you don't need to submit." He grabbed one of my wings twisted hard earning a strangled scream form me. Now come with me _or I will tear them off._" I whimpered and my whole body shook. "Good girl."

He twisted my wing in different direction and heard a loud snap as the limb broke. I screamed and the heaven's cried.

(Cane P.O.V.)

_ Oh shit! How did this happen!_Owertiger guy person thing was currently hanging over a pit of fire while tribal men danced around the pit wearing nothing but loin cloths. Yeah people not a pretty picture.

*FASH BACK*

I was sitting on a hill minding my own when a small mouse scampered by my feet and dropped its nut between my paws on accident. After the mouse had seen what he did he looked as if he were to have a heart attack when I looked at him.

Please oh great tiger, spare me." He/she whimpered.

Are you a guy or a girl? Cuz I really don't know." I said with a confused look.

Please I promise to repay you someday!"

That doesn't answer my question by sure take you pecan and, leave after you tell me what gender you are!"

Oh thank you great tiger, whenever you are in need I will come and free you. Well, goodbye." The mouse shouted before scampering away with the pecan he/she magically got from beneath my paws,

"He still didn't answer me…"

*Three hours later*

I was walking through a forest when ***Thwack***I was down.

*ENDING OF FLASH BACK*

So, yeah that how it happened. A little weird. Hn where's that mouse. I still want to know what gender it is, so very confuseing.

"Hey! Hey you! Remember what I said ill get you out of here!" Said a small voice. Just then a loud crack of thunder and the heavans cried.0

"Oh, shit! Please get me out quick."

(Sesshoumaru P.O.V.)

I kept running. Even though it was only two days I had been running I had over exerted my self. And that the fact my beast wouldn't shut up.

**I want her now!**

_Shut up and go back to your cage._

**No, I want mate now.**

_She is not our mate and at this point she never will! She is but ningin. Not worthy of me!_

**She has more power than you think. I will be going now.**

_Hn, good._

(Kagome P.O.V.)

Pain shot through every nerve in my body when the bone snapped. I fell to my knees.

"Painful is it? That's good, destroying something that doesn't have pain is not fun at all. Here let me make them even now." He grabbed the other wing and forcefully twisted it but I jerked and he tore through the muscle and feathers exposing the narrow bones. This earned a blood curdeling scream from me.

Naraku calmly dragged me to the side and reached upward bringing two meat hooks down. Fear shot through me as he brought one behind my wing. That fear went into morbid understanding when he drove it through my wing spilling even more blood on ivory and ebony wings_. I just noticed that my black wings had white feathers littered through them._

Deadly; how was that?

Willow it sucked.

Deadly; thank you but I don't care what comes out of your mouth.

Willow; you're a jip!

Deadly; What the hell is that! You know what I don't care! I just hope that I didn't kick anyone throat with this. Please read and review! I do take flames.


	5. Chapter 5

Taken Away

Disclaimer; Do you think I own it? Cause if you do you is a noob and very messed up. I have more owner ship over a rainbow than Inuyasha. More owner ship over the sun and moon! (Seething with unknown anger with a crazed smile on face.) As I have respectfully shown you that Inuyasha doesn't belong to me.

Save me I'm Broken

(Kagome P.O.V.)

After Naraku had left from breaking my wings I had just sat there. This was Naraku, it would take me a marical of great proportion to get me out. Hope for me right now was lost. One of my wings started to convulse sending painful spasms throughout the rest of me. The pain somehow cleared my mind. I reached up to my wings shakily since I knew what I was about to do would hurt like hell, but alas I had to so I could get out of Naraku's grasp.

I reached the hooks holding one of my wings a heard a wet ripping sound as I tore the metal piece of shit out of skin and muscle. I wanted to cry out. Beg for Inuyasha to come and save me. But that would never happen again. Inuyasha had Kikyo. All those times he said he loved me and wasn't so brash towards me either compared to Sango or Miroku and especially my adopted son, Shippo.

I started toward the other wing but when I stretched the first one out to far from where it half rested on the floor. I let out a cry of pain only to be fearful about Naraku coming to see what it was or to see the pain on my face. After holding my breath for a minute waiting for him to pop out somewhere and torture me some more. He, to my relief, never came.

I reached up again much slower so it wouldn't be too painful. When it fell to the ground there was another sickening crack and rip of bone and skin breaking. I bit my toung so I wouldn't scream earning my mouth filling with blood.

"I gotta get out of here." I mumbled half wittedly. I walked through the nothingness of my cell. My wings dragged behind me. I must look a _fallen_. The pain I felt reminded me of the depressing song by Hypnogaja (spelling?). I sung in very softly.

Once upon a time

Or so the stories told

Everyone lives happily

As the end unfolds  
>forever sweet and never ending<br>all I want is to know

Why life is not a lullaby  
>Reality tells a different kind of tale<p>

Everybody tries to win but everyone fails  
>it's never sweet and never ending<p>

All I want is to know

Why life is not a lullaby  
>it's all a lie Tell me why<p>

It's all a lie the lullaby  
>all a lie, all a lie tell me why, tell me why<p>

All a lie, all a lie Lie  
>All I want is to know why life is not a lullaby<p>

I had walk to the point of collapse. As I fell to the unforgiving ground my only thoughts were this; _what did I do to deserve this all?_

(Cane P.O.V.)

"Yes! I finally found it!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I sat hunched over rice pudding. It was shocking that those humans didn't even fight over it, they just screamed and ran like the sissies. "Now go away I'm trying to eat this."

(Sesshoumaru P.O.V.)

Something bad was happening to Kagome and with that feeling my beast was in fits and wanted to tear everyone who got in the way. He beast inside me was trying to get out. This was NEVER going to happen, in this life or the next. I would make sure of it, nothing would make me go in to a rage of my beasts and soil the Western Lands name. Not on my father's grave.

**Mate is in pain**

_How do you know? Wait, why am I engaging in a lowly conversation with you?_

**I am not lowly, I am you.**

_As horrible as it is, yes you are. But, you don't have anything to hold that you are my equal._

**Pfffft, you stupid s a pup. Naïve and foolish, good bye. I have not need to speak to you anymore**.

_What? Now you speak as if you are civilized when for the past 785 years you have spoken like an uneducated beast?_

**It was a old promise I made to our dear father, that when you turned into a complete bastard, I would be the smart one and guild you back to the better side. Now is that time.**

_Hn._

**That response is very child like, and if you plan to rule as good as your father, I would drop it.**

_You do not have the right to speak to this Sesshoumaru in that way._

**Oh, but I do, you have forgotten… but it is not my place to tell you for you have to find out for yourself instead of having everything handed to you on a silver platter. Somehow I wonder… you act like your mother. As for Kagome, I want her because she is sweet, caring, loyalty, and many others. Oh, and Sesshoumaru, I have a name and if you do not call me by it I shall not respond. From now on you shall call me Tymaru instead of beast. Now, we have to get Kagome for she is much more powerful than you understand, and while she is with Naraku she has a chance of him breaking in to her mind and for him to reach that power the world would end.**

_No if h gets the shikon no tama, the world will end._

**No, Sesshoumaru, she was born with the jewel Inside of her. To be born with something so powerful and not fall into greed or the jewel itself and still be completely pure is… there aren't even words I'm able to explain it with.**

_She is a ningin._

**You STILL don't get it, do you? Never mind just find her. I shall not speak with you until you need to be.**

I kept fallowing the vanilla-orange scent of Kagome.

(Kagome P.O.V.)

I slowly rose from the floor onto shaky legs. My mind was burry and I felt nauseated, but I went on with trying to get out of here. I reached a wall but with my blurred mind I watched my body had a mind of its own as it put my hand onto the cold, slime covered stone and shot out white purification power and the wall busted away in a flash of debris and dust. My legs collapsed under ne and I fell. I thought it was over for me until I dunked under the water of a river that fortunately was there.

As I fell in I went into unconsciousness.

(Quick A/n)

I'm changing this story to hurt comfort

(Naraku P.O.V.)

She was the type of angle that was trapped on earth to try to right all the wrongs of it… to bad that if they were tainted they would be the living embodiment of evil, just like him. But it would be hard, saying something so pure going evil, it's almost impossible. Almost. It would be fun to see how long she lasted and the fact that I get to torture her mentally and physically

Was going to just delectable. Soon. Soon I would, I would get what I wanted from her.

(Sango P.O.V.)

Things since leaving Inuyasha were going great. No more fighting over food, some actual progress with working as a _team_ like they were supposed to do in the first place, but no, Inuyasha's pride got the best of him and he had to do it himself resulting in the many scars he now carried. Shippo no longer had to worry about being hit on the head anymore and it was a plus that we didn't have to worry about him having any brain damage anymore.

Miroku and Shippo went to hunt and were arriving with a large deer that I presumed Shippo to cast illusions around the beast, trapping it so to say, and then Miroku dispatching it quickly to avoid it being stressed and dying that way for mind game usually stress things out, right?

"Hey Sango!" Shippo screamed happily from trying to help drag the buck to the fire pit. "look what we got! It's enough for everyone for days."

"Yes, I see! Very good, I would suspect Kagome to very proud." He puffed his chest out proudly but it soon faded into sadness at our missing comrade. _Where are you Kagome, were sorry for Inuyasha just please…come back for us, for Shippo._

(Kagome P.O.V.)

I woke as I hit a hard rough surface of a rock as I rushed down the stream with the current, successfully waking me up. I have to get to the shore_. If I stay any longer will drown… lucky I didn't drown already._

I crawled up onto the embankment after force fully dragging myself through the current with heavily soaked wings. Do you have any idea how hard that is to swim with broken and soaked wings? N, I didn't think so. Then I felt it, a demon aura. And it was angry. The last thing I saw was white before it faded to black.

Deadly; As you know from the authors not that randomly showed up in the middle of this, I'm changing this to Hurt/Comfort and the rating may go up in the near future for stuff, not lemons, but stuff.

Willow; this should have been Rated M in the first place due to that torture scene.

Deadly; Blah blah blah, you know if I cared I would have told you. Well, DeadlyWolfQueen out! Peace suckers!


	6. Chapter 6

Taken Away

Deadly; Ok, I'm not nearly getting enough reviews, but fear not people who do review and like it, I WILL continue, but I will be depressed. It is very hard write, I can't continue with this little. Well anyway, this chapter will focus on Cane a little more than before 'cause someone thinks he's hilarious, but I at first I had no clue what the heck I was doing, at first he was supposed to be serious but it didn't work. Second, he was going to be cut, then someone liked him, and he survived. THANKS A-lyn19! If it wasn't for you, Cane our beloved Tiger, would have died. T-T

Willow; Cane is technically me, but a boy and a tiger because it was to be that I would be either Cane or Willow when the vet found I was a girl, Willow I was! Mwuhahaha!

Deadly; We get it, now let's get on with the story.

Mine, Not Yours

(Cane P.O.V)

"Mhhhhhhhhhhhhm! Good pudding, now what was I going to do?" I tapped my tail against my nose, covering it the pudding that still decorated my mouth. It turned my normally clean, minus all the junk in it now, black and orange tail a muddy looking color. But you know what? It's my fur and it's going to be muddy if I want it to be! There ain't nothing you can do about it, so unn. _Grrrrrrrr, this is really irking me at this point! Hmmmmm, what was I going to do? Never did find that mouse again. Was I supposed to help someone? Nah, to sadistic and selfish._ All of a sudden there was a familiar screech.

"**THERE IT IS GUYS!"** The snot nosed kid from before. My head ducked low for I still had a scratch from the stick he poked me with that stick. I looked up at the sky and screamed "ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE THIS WORSE!" The little boy hit me with the stick.

(Sesshoumaru P.O.V.)

She was so _broken._ I was genuinely scared to even touch her. The Great Lord of the West should never be scared, especially a woman-child like this. _But I am._ _She is important to my beast and the hunt for shards. Plus I highly doubt the undead miko would be so willing to help with it, Kagome was the only other person we know of._

**She is an angel.**

_Stop speaking nonsense. If she were an angel she wouldn't scream._

**No, I mean she is the rare angels that walk the earth. The type of angel that walks the earth trying to right others wrongs. She isn't a demon but she has wings, the wings will never disappear now like bird demons can and she can't transform but she is still very powerful and should have 'handle with care' printed on her for she could be almost as powerful as you. Untrained but powerful, Lord Killing Perfection.**

_Do not mock me, for you are just a beast._ No answer._ I don't like being ignored! I am your master! Answer Me!_ Nothing. I let out an enraged growl as I looked back down to the miko. It would be so easy to leave her or kill her to end her misery. But the task at hand wouldn't let me. We needed her to complete the jewel and defeat Naraku. But that could have been easier if she had never been born, but yet the past or future or whatever wouldn't allow that either. Or would it? No, it wouldn't. The miko is starting to become an annoyance of great proportion.

A sudden movement from the grass caught my attention but as quickly as it was there it was gone. I looked down to where the miko was. Not there. Not anywhere. Not in the stream or anything. Just gone. I had been fooled with the grass trick and whatever was after her got her in those moments. I sniffed the air to find that the sent went south.

_See what comes of her? She is nothing but a nuisance. When we are done with the mission of killing the hanyou I'm ending her annoying reign on you so I may live in peace._

**You are so wrong it's sad. She is powerful… and unconscious so I would hurry before they take her. You should know that, right? Or are you still in that little place where you won't do anything even if politely asked?**

_Hn_

**Again with the childish comments. Good-bye for now… I would find Kagome soon before something bad happens. Farewells now, sire, for you are stupid.**

The beastile side of me left, leaving me with the task of finding the troublesome miko.

(Koga P.O.V.)

(I don't like him very much in this Fic, but, you know, deal with it)

I finally had her! My woman… sort of. An angel that was her. Kindness came to her like breath came to every living thing. She had power. Power would be good for our pups. My thoughts of her beneath me had me very aroused. My member had tightened in anticipation of having her as my mate. Here with pup was the best thing that ever came to mind.

I ran faster to make sure 'Lord Ice up His Ass' wouldn't catch up. What the hell was Sesshoumaru doing around Kagome anyway? Why was Kagome naked? Where was dog-breath during all of this? They were all good questions but they were insignificant right now.

I had Kagome. And I was not letting her out of sight for a while now.

(Kagome P.O.V.)

I felt someone carrying me. I felt the instinct to run… as if the person holding me had impure will toward me or they were here to harm me. I could sense two Shikon no Tama shards so close I could probably take them out easily. Wait two familiarly slightly tainted jewel shards... _That must mean Koga. Well this is just great, naked and stuck with someone who can't take hint when someone wants to be left alone, just great._

I shoved against ookami full intent on getting free. My eyes snapped open when I heard a blood curdling growl at what I was doing. I stared in to the now red eyes of Koga. _Aww shit, why can't anyone just leave me alone? Oww, my wing, he's twisting my wing! He wants to hurt me to make me submit! I need to get out of here before he really hurts me._

I struggled like my life depended on it... which it kinda did. I push against him hard enough for him to drop me, but he stepped on the hole in my wings from the hooks the Naraku had jammed through them making them pour blood all over the ground. Then I saw Koga charge at me from where he landed a couple feet away.

"Leave me alone! Doesn't anyone get I want to be left alone!"

"**No, you be my mate!"** (Yes, I'm making Koga's beast stupid, deal)

"You promised Ayame!" I could tell that his beast was out, well duh his eyes are red and he isn't turning into his true form. I was probably screwed if someone didn't save me from this bastard, I was gonna be a sex toy… or food, ether way my life was ruined or what was left of it I guess.

"Ayame is not strong as you. You give stronger pups. We want you!" At that he sprang to pounce but a green whip thing came out of the shadows to strike him across the chest. He backed away and let out a confused growl at the thing the kept him from his prey.

"SESSHOUMARU? She mines!" He screamed as the elegant figure of The Western Lord came out of the dark covering of the trees.

(Cane P.O.V.)

There was something I was supposed to do! Now my mind is killing me! M trapped I a cage, having about twenty minutes of thinking and I still don't know! Graaaa, life sucks! Where is that mouse! I want to know if he's a her! Shit, I still covered in pudding and junk.

(Sesshoumaru P.O.V.)

The stupid ookami, she was now under my protection, therefore mine. Weird as it sounded she was a part of the pack. Being with his brother's pack had made her his pack by family. But she was omega, unworthy of this Sesshoumaru.

**You know what? Because of that I'm gonna act stupid again!**

_No, you will not._

**Mate look in bad shape! Take back to castle**

_Hn, how childish._

**No, you are, she is broken. Physically and mentally. I love her, why can't you? Watch out, she is scared.** Beast was gone good, but the miko, still here. She was backing up rapidly staring at me with wide eyes. Fear was rolling off of her in, masking her naturally beautiful scent.

"Miko, you will stop before you hurt yourself further, or I will make you stop." I said with a tone of indifference.

(Kagome P.O.V.)

He's gonna kill me. Or use me to get the tetsaiga and when I was rejected by them. Either way I was dead. What I did to deserve all of this, I have no clue.

After ignoring what he had said and kept backing up, my hand hit a sensitive spot on my wing gasped in pain as the tears welled up again.

"What did I say about hurting yourself, worthless girl?"

Deadly; Ok, that's all I have this time. Kinda disappointing and such but I have a head ache and writers block, not a great mixture. Well it's been a week and a half or so and I finally am updating so don't kill me for it.

Willow; How would they kill you? Reach through the computer?

Cane; They're Hheeeeeeeeeeerrrrrreeeee…

Deadly; Creepy… ok well, please review and good wishes to you all!

(Cane gets suck through the television)

Willow; Cane! Nooooooooooooo! I'll get you back! I promise! (Jumps through the television to find…DISNEY WORLD!

Deadly; Um…erm… peace? Nyea, nothings peaceful. Good luck people, you're gonna need it. (Looks at TV with interest) Dang that's creepy! And Weird, don't forget that.


	7. Chapter 7

Taken Away

Deadly; If you didn't know this already, you are a noob. If you think Rumiko Takahashi is me that's just stupid, completely stupid. Now for all those who think it… I, DEADLYWOLFQUEEN, DO NOT IN ANY WAY OWN INUYASHA, THE RING, POLTERGEST, OR THE NEVERENDING STORY, even though these have nothing to do with the upcoming chapter. I will be continuing this story no matter what because it's stupid that I should have to depend on reviews instead of my own want to continue. P.S. There will be a couple songs spread through the fic and after its done, I'm revising it to make it better because the first couple chapters seemed like I didn't care or I wasn't serious, so yeah.

Willow; I was sucked into a TV with an imaginary being of your creation… I really don't like you at this point.

Deadly; Whatever (makes a W with hands) On with the story!

Willow; Pfffffffffft

No Clue What to Call This Chapter

(Sesshoumaru P.O.V.)

That wench thought she could get away from me by BACKING UP? I was insulted! She could at least get up a make an attempt to run away… I loved a good chase. But no she is sitting on the forest floor, completely naked and trying to get away by baking up. How pathetic. She may not be human now but she still has the mind of one. It was weak. It was so pathetic that one of the most powerful beings of this earth was here on the ground backing away like a dirty peasant.

**To be a pure being, one has to be free of greed. She doesn't need to be a princess to be what she is, it's not like she or anyone else can change it. You could kill her, but it doesn't change anything! She still is an angel. **

_It's disgraceful to have a weak creature have so much power._

**Grow up Sesshoumaru! Do you even realize what you said? I doesn't make sense! For one to be weak, they have to have little power! For one to be strong, they have power. **

_Go back to your cage. I don't need to be chided by my beast about such fickle matters such as these. All I need her for is power! Power to defeat the half-bread Naraku who so decided to try to kill me. No one gets away with tempting this Sesshoumaru's life._

**Is it that… or his attempt on Rin? I know you love her like a daughter, for I am you, sadly. I'm stuck with someone who can't even see the facts in front of this face! She is continuing to back away and soon she'll find out that cliffs are not fun to fall down. And what did I say about my name being Tymaru?**

It was true. We were on a cliff near the woods. And she was only about, eh ten feet away.

"Miko, stop this foolishness. If I wanted to kill you I would have of done it a long time ago."

**Not true, you have attempted**

She kept backing away, holding her battered body as if t prevents herself from falling apart. I quickly closed the distance and grabbed her shoulder, causing her to yelp out in pain. Before I could try to silence her the annoying voice in my mind decided against it.

**If you hurt her I swear on our father's grave I will take control then, excuse the pun, you'll be my bitch. She has been to hell and back again when she has done nothing wrong! She deserves happiness and you are preventing it for her. Be gentle or I WILL make that threat come true. I have chosen her as our beloved so I won't allow you to.**

_How DARE you chose Inuyasha's little whore!_ I couldn't comprehend the choosing of a weakling like her for a lord like me. At the time I thought my beast, a stupid beast, was just making a rash decision that would be quickly overruled by something by small or get bored with her. Maybe even demand her to be put in the harem with all the unused concubines that I disliked to the point of killing some just to get rid of rage or pent up aggression.

**Now, I know you have good smell because I am you. She has never been taken, you idiot.**

_She parades around in indecent clothes and is a disruptive little cunt. Women were seen not hears but yet she talks when ever. She acts as if she were equal to all. _

**She will be stronger than you any day, realize it.**

And then it was gone. Letting me realize that the miko sat on the very edge looking back to the cliff fall back to me, seemingly wondering which would hurt more to die by. She seemed in a daze of fear and anything could set her off. The wounds on her stomach and wings started a fresh run and the _smell_ was just _intoxicating_. I quickly shook the thought from my mind. Too much weakness in those thoughts.

"This Sesshoumaru has ordered you to stop." That comment reignited the fire in her eyes, but I never thought I would here this from a female.

"I don't fallow anyone's orders. I am independent and do as I please for no one owns me or can own me. Even if I was sold into slavery, no one can own a person because you can't control everything about them…" She was ranting now, totally oblivious to the danger that put her in. How dare she talk to a lord like that! Especially Lord Sesshoumaru, she will learn to submit to my power like a good little wench.

**She will not. It's not in her nature. She will fight to the death for her freedom.**

_Then she will learn it or I will go to extremes._

**You really are an idiot.**

"What do you want, Sesshoumaru?" She had finally stopped her rant and now started asking stupid questions. Lovely.

"Power." That made her have a comical 'are you kidding me' face.

"And how do you plan to reach that power?" She snapped sarcasticly while I suppressed the urge to wrap my fingers around her small slender neck and my beast gave a chuckle of amusement.

"You." Her face went from anger to shocked and scared to anger again in a matter of seconds. I continued "You will get my arm back and I will trade you for tetsaiga."

"Inuyasha won't trade tetsaiga for anything, including me." She screamed at me then muttered softly, "Idiot." I narrowed my eyes at her and a mille-second later she was dangling by her neck over a cliff.

"If you don't hold your toung, I'll have to cut it off." I said with malice to keep her in check but yet no fear smell right now.

"What? You think he cares? That he'll trade one of his most precious possessions for me?" Her eyes were like ice threatening to give frostbite.

"You share the soul of the undead one. I think he'll happily trade tetsaiga for the soul for the undead one." My beast howled in protest at this. I felt him tug at the chains of his confines.

"What makes you think that i'll heal your arm? You'll torture me into it? Well right now I honestly wouldn't give a shit." The girl Kagome retorted haughtily. That was it. Time to take extreme measures. I put more pressure on her neck area to knock her out. What I didn't expect is for her to try and move the long wings that were hanging from her back limply and reaching far below her feat.

The flapped uselessly as she tried to pry my fingers from her neck. Hmmm, funny that she thinks that she will get away from me.

**STOP! You are hurting her!**

_She needs to learn_

**NO! You need to learn that I chose her and I will protect her, and by that I mean you!** Growling at the voice moved her away from the edge and I dropped her to where she screamed out in pain when her wing snapped in another place. My ears were bleeding from the high pitch sound she made. She took the comfort in unconsciousness shortly after.

"She only brings trouble." As I said this I realized my mistake. I dropped her and I wasn't her fault the bone broke either, and I had to agree with my beast or it would be the end.

(Dark Figure of the North P.O.V.)

She would be mine. The sweet little angel would be mine no matter what. What power she had! And her beauty would put any demoness to utter shame. Oh yes she would be mine.

"Lord Akilo?" A servant dare interrupt me? I turned quickly and beheaded her. Her head rolled to the middle of the floor and bled making a large pool of blood. Bent toward her body and sliced it open with prescsion. As I peeled back the skin and started devouring her innards I had only one thought, _she will be_ _mine._

(Cane P.O.V.)

"Keep poking me, I dare you." I growled at the snot nosed blah blah blah you know the rest that was poking my cheek with an amazingly straight stick.

Whaaaa? A talking animal!"

"I take offence to that."

"S-sorry oh great beast of something I forgot"

"No that's a lion, but I'm in the army of tigers."

"Huh? What is a lion? Can you eat it?"

"Nope, but he or she can eat you."

"Yay…."

"Hey… where did you find such a straight stick?"

"Mine!" The little snot nosed whatever shouted and ran away screaming about lions. _Nice_

_The End~_

Deadly; Well, wouldn't you hate me if this really were the end? Yes you would don't lie.

Ok, I am revising chapter one sometime because its just, yuck. I was not pleased with it at all.

Willow; You have that right.

Deadly; Go die in a hole.

Willow; How about you?

Deadly; No thank you, it to late.

Willow; I'd say, its what? 2am and you didn't sleep at all last night?

Deadly; Don't judge.

Willow; To late for that.

Deadly; Well this has been another chapter of the fic 'Taken Away' written by yours truly, DeadlyWolfQueen. I also want something out of you people! Still hoping I didn't kick someone on the throat with this chapter. Tell me if I did.

Press this Button

!

!

!

!

V


	8. Chapter 8

Taken Away

Deadly; Ok, everyone! The revizitory of the first chapter is up or whatever. I'm gonna start another story very soon that is Naraku and Kagome. It's not a very popular match but hey, I love pairing the purest with evil (crazy smile number six). My life is a mess right now! I'm not paying the right attention in school (Yes, I'm still in school, got a problem with that?) I need to get A's but I'm getting B's and my mother keeps yell at me to do the laundry. Yes, I'm talking about my personal life, trying to explain why I will not update as much, sorry. I got sick so I've been sleeping a lot, so nyea! Right now I'm goona explain who these oc's are and explain for everyone else because I feel like it!

Cane= Bangled tiger with memory loss of the most important things. Also likes pudding and extremely straight sticks. MUST know the gender of everything, including those of the plantae kingdom and inanimate objects, just not as much interest.

Lord Akilo= Very creepy. Ice youkia that looks like the Nobody who lives under little one's beds. Pale waxy skin that looks like it's never seen the light of day, cannibalistic and will eat you if you even slightly annoy him, and finally teeth so long they go into the other jaws gums. Yep, perfect picture of a Nobody.

Kagome= Angel of the Earth. An angel who is born like regular humans but are put there to bring goodness to the world. She has a lot of power but has to be trained to use it. Power will be passed on to children; Kagome's mother is also an angel. If corrupted, will become one of the fallen and you should know what that means.

Tymaru= Sesshoumaru's beast. Played dumb for most of Sesshy's life for his father. Demands Kagome as a mate because of her pure heart and kindness not because of her power.

Naraku= Duh, he is Naraku people! Really….

Sesshoumaru=Wants Kagome for an arm he doesn't need, a sword he can't use, and power that would do nothing to help.

Inuyasha=Asshole bastard and all credit to A-lyn19, Inubastard

Kikyo=Whore and all credit to A-lyn19, Kiktramp

Shippo= The cutest ball of animated fluff you will EVER see.

Sango= Strong but sad.

Miroku=Pervert even when he loves someone.

Kagura= Sesshoumaru fanatic and great with wind. But she shall die in later chapters. Mwuhahaha (cough cough) swallowed my mint.

Kanna= Seven days…

Stick man! = The funnest thing to draw (sorry, had to add it)

Koga= Kagome fanatic…Stalker, let's just leave it at that.

Ginta and Hukaku I think=Koga adorers

Jaken= They say he's an imp, but in all reality (not) according to Japanese fairytales he is most apparent to be a Kappa.

Numa Numa= Little puppy with cream colored ears, tail, and paws with a light brown body that looks like chocolate.

All the rest I didn't mention= Sorry I really don't give a damn about them at the moment.

Um, uh… Nyea?

(Sesshoumaru P.O.V.)

I looked down at the little miko at my feet seeing see was naked I took off my hiori to cover her with. What trouble this was becoming.

**Is your favorite word 'trouble' or something?**

_What do you want now? Haven't you bothered me enough?_

**No, it seems not.**

_Hn_

**Meh, that line again**.

_Hn_

**Can I ask a question?**

_You just did, but if you ask other, keep it quick! I want to get out of this mess fast._

**Ok. Did someone shove an icicle up your ass?** I let out a furious growl at my beast, Tymaru, whoever it was. **Aww, did the poor dog get his feelers hurt?**

****_If you don't shut up, I will drink so much sake that you won't be able to speak to me for months!_ That earned a growl. _Good beast_. Another growl.

(Cane P.O.V.)

"What's up with you?" _Omg I'm hearing voices!_ I slowly turned around only to quickly spun around and around and around. "Hey you! You have been looking to far up! I'm shorter than you stupid!" I promptly looked down to meet the eyes of a little chocolate and vanilla eared puppy. _Oh shit I'm hungry again_.

What do you want? Little weirdly colored puppy?"

"Ohh, Santa question! Ok! I want a skate board, a kitten, bacon, a missile, an Xbox, a wii, final fantasy, an iPod, six pounds of butter, stolen NASA equipment. Blah blah…" I, of course had a 'what the fuck' look.

"Shut up!"

"Ok!" (Mindless Self Indulgence; Shut me Up)

_**The bass, the rock, The mic, the treble like my coffee black Just like my metal**__**  
><strong>__**With the bass, the rock, The mic, the treble like my coffee black Just like my metal**__**  
><strong>__**'cause **_

What the hell is wrong with this dog?

_**I can't wait for you to knock me up In a minute, minute In a fuckin' minute**__**  
><strong>__**I can't wait for you to knock me up In a minute, minute In a second**__**  
><strong>__**I can't wait for you to shut me up And make me hip like bad ass I can't wait for you to shut me up**_

_**Shut it up**_

Its mental I can feel it in my bones like my spider senses!  
><em><strong>I can't wait for you to shut me up And make me hip like bad ass I can't wait for you to shut me up Shut it<strong>_ _**up**_  
><em><strong>The bass, the rock, the mic, the treble like my coffee black Just like my metal<strong>__**  
><strong>__**The bass, the rock The mic, the treble like my coffee black Just like my metal**__**  
><strong>__**'cause **__**  
><strong>__**I can't wait for you to fuck me up**__**[]**__**In a minute, minute In a fuckin' minute**__**  
><strong>__**I can't wait for you to fuck me up in a minute, minute In a second**__**  
><strong>__**I can't wait for you to shut me up And make me hip like bad ass I can't wait for you to shut me up Shut it up**_

Yep, the dog is mental. It seems the only sane one on this planet of of, damn it all I forgot!

_****__**I can't wait for you to shut me up And make me hip like bad ass I can't wait for you to shut me up Shut it up**__**  
><strong>__**I don't buy your body right now (right now)**__**  
><strong>__**I'm almost over my body right now (now)I'm on my way to the party right now (right now)**__**  
><strong>__**I don't buy your body right now (right now)**__**  
><strong>__**I'm almost over my body right now (now)**__**  
><strong>__**I'm on my way to the party right now (right now)**__**  
><strong>__**Because the break, the break, the break**__**  
><strong>__**I can't wait for you to shut me up And make me hip like bad ass! Can't wait for you to shut me up Shut it up**__**  
><strong>__**I can't wait for you to shut me up and make me hip like bad ass! Can't wait for you to shut me up Shut it up!**_

Ok, now I want to seriously injure that fuck nut puppy thing. That song was NEVER to be sung near me on account to the point it was stuck in my head every time. Stupid canine.

"See, I shut up." The dog barked happily.

"Twit!"

"No, Numa Numa."

"Bless you."

"No, mister Tiger, that's my name. Numa Numa."

"Whatever." I turned to walk away but then I heard footsteps fallowing me. "You are gonna fallow me forever now, aren't you?"

"Yes sir!" 'Numa Numa' replied like a complete douffus.

"Meh."

(Kagome P.O.V.)

I was warm. I felt at peace without pain. But it scared me more than anything. Wouldn't it you if one moment you were in so much pain that you felt like you were on fire but then, with no warnings you are absolutely numb. It was…

Unnatural.

But when was anything in this god forsaken time ever been natural? Never. That's when it was natural. Peace here didn't exist, and never would. Thing is, we all would have to be dead and gone if the world was a peace. But peace, even if it was real would be over ruled by the greed of power.

Power.

The little thing that ruins everyone's lives by their own hand. Power is an illusion. A shadow of something we crave. Something we can't get enough of. They say money makes the world go round, but you can't have money without power and vice-versa. Then with power comes greed and evil. It is none stop.

Yin and Yang.

You can't have one without the other no matter how hard you try. This makes me realize that even if we killed the spider, Naraku, another evil more powerful than him would arise just to keep the world at balance.

It's all a lie.

The jewel will never go away. It can be destroyed hundreds of times only to be brought back again and again to temp all living things with power and the hope of control.

Control.

No one can completely control anything. There will always be one little thing that can never be controlled and it will taunt us. Forever hoping to stop and make us miserable. But do have one choice in the matter that could make or break us. Let it bother us or get over it. To make they would get over it. It is common-sense.

Common means normal.

Normal is something the same in every way shape and form. Do we look like robots? No. It is impossible to be normal. Normal is an illusion as well. We fool ourselves to make us feel good when naturally we all are freaks.

Natural.

It's all a lie.

DeadlyWolfQueen

Willow; That was…

Cane; Deep.

Deadly; I'm a mood writer. I woke up this morning and I realized this all.

Willow; You put in a sour mood you buck wheat waffle!

Deadly; Nyea.

Willow and Cane; What the hell does that even mean?

Deadly; It could mean a lot of things. But I'm not disclosing my way of speech to you just yet! Mwuhahaha!

Willow; Mental…

Cane; Freak.

Deadly; Aww, I feel so loved now! PLEASE REVIEW!

Deadly Ps; Tobi is a good boy!

(Press that)

!

!

!

!

\/


	9. Chapter 9

Deadly; You all are mad.

Willow; Yes, yes they are.

Deadly: Not helping Willow.

Willow; It's not like it's my fault that you are a lazy.

Deadly; … You sound like there is a nation of lazy people.

Willow; Coughamericacoughcough

Deadly; Yes everyone American is somewhat lazy at times, I should know because I'm not fat or skinny but I am overweight even though most is muscle so I've been gone most of this time planning for track and swim team, crap like that so I'm very sorry for the not updating in forever. This is a really hard chapter to go into from personal experiences, but I shall do it anyway.

Disclaimer; Noobs rejoice! I own Inuyasha! And since this is written you can't here the sarcasm in my voice! WOOT!

**Warning**; Before you read this I should mention the song Monster by Meg and Dia because of the fact if you are treated as a monster, you end up one.

A Nobodies Life

_His little whispers 'Love me, Love me'_

_That's all I ask for, Love me love_

"Mama! Huyu and Ken called me an annoying bastard!" A young Akilo ran into a small shack where his widowed mother and two brothers used as a home.

"Because you are." Nasi said spitefully to me. She wanted a daughter instead another son and the fact I had a twin but my father had been the one that loved me as a person instead of an it. I never really knew what I did wrong until…

_Flashy Back-_

_I had been sitting in the field enjoying the fragrance of freshly bloomed flowers and watching the pretty butterflies hop to each one, eager to stick its long curled up toung into the cup to get the nectar. Through watching all I didn't hear Huyu coming up behind._

"_Hey monster! Watching all the pretty flowers?" He said snobbishly. Then he took the stick out from behind his back. It looked like a crude club the hags used as walking sticks." Well, I think I can take care of those pretty things so you can focus on being the family slave where you belong."_

"_No, wait!" I screamed when he caught a swallow-tail butterfly and tore both of the wings off. Then he lit the club top on fire, and since it had been one of the drier seasons in my life the flowers and they all burnt down. I cried. But I picked up a conveniently placed stick and hit him in the back. When it hit the mark he stumbled after a scream of pain._

"_Hey… monsters...ugr…you better… run…cuz'…. If I catch you your dead." Huyu snarled through the pain and wavering if his vision. "or maybe I'll tell you why your called monster… that should leave a mental scar or you may just run away… end it all if you was smart."_

"_Why?" I muttered not exactly sure why but I felt as if had to. _

"_Tch 'Why' what? Why mother hates you? Or why you are called monster? Why you are shunned from everything? Because, monster, you ate our brother! You were a monster from the beginning!" Huyu had gotten up from the crouch he was in and was making his way over to me. "Mother was going to have twins… but no! You devoured him in the womb. Go die! You're a nobody. Now, you had better run…"_

_(Ending of Flashback)_

"Mama? Why don't you love me?" I asked innocently. Mother's head dipped down so her black fringed hair covered her eyes. When her head snapped up her eyes were glassy and full of rage. "Monster! Out!"

She had grabbed me by my black hair and dragged me to the box behind the shed. It was where they locked me when I had been 'bad'.

Mother threw me in and had locked the crate before walking away and I did what any sensible child would do and beat on the top until my hands bled.I wonder now, is this how I should treat every one? Then why was every one nice to Huyu and Ken? Why was everyone pointing harshness at me and not at others?

_He battered his tiny fist to feel something. Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something. Monster, how should I feel? Creatures lie here, looking through the windows. _

I stared hearing voices of the daemons all around, telling me to fight.

(Years later).

I saw a girl in a village I was visiting. The most beautiful thing I ever saw. I wish she would notice me. S o I ran up to her… like an idiot.

"H-hey." I stuttered when she looked at me with big chocolate eyes as I tried to look as dignified as possible. But they were all the same…

"What do you want, freak?" She grounded out. I took a few steps back at this and paled. They are all the same to me. Mean and ruthless. Cruel and heartless. I had finally snapped.

_Few more hours_

'_That night he caged her bruised and broke her'_

I found where she lived and broke in rather easily since the paper shoji door offered little resistance from a full grown man who was force into child slavery as soon as walking was learned it would be hard for a castle door to block me out. I snuck through the halls of the house with great agility from the many escaping from Huyu and Kens' savage beatings.

I found the right door. Rope and cloth in hand I charged into the room. The girl woke with a start and almost screamed when she saw me but I was fast enough, from outrunning everyone, that I was able to get there before she was able to make a squeak.

Fear was evident in her eyes as I shoved the cloth in her mouth and tied another piece around her mouth to make sure she was unable to scream for help. I tied the rope tightly around her wrists and ankles… a little too tight on the fact that her wrist and ankles broke under the force.

I pried open her legs and tore the fabric from her lower half. She had clenched her eyes tightly closed and prepared for anything.

_He struggled closer, and then he stole her! Violet wrists and bled her ankles, silent pain._

When she opened them again there was so much pain in her eyes I realized that I had became a monster.

I ran so far. Hoping that they would never catch up. The voices kept pounding in my head.

"Monster. Monster! MONSTER. MONSTER!" They kept screaming this over and over again. Finally I let them take over and I felt the transformation come on. The pain was so much as they transformed all of my body parts.

I became a Nobody.

(Notes and Stuff!)

Full lyrics=

His little whispers love me love me

That's all I ask for love me love me

He battered his tiny fists to feel something

Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something

Monster how should I feel?

Creatures lie here, looking through the windows

That night he caged her bruised and broke her

He struggled closer then he stole her

Violent wrists and bled her ankles

Silent pain

Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams

Monster how should I feel? Creatures lie here

Looking through the windows

I will hear their voices

I'm a glass child

I am Hannah's regrets

Monster how should I feel?

Turn the streets down

Murder ears with pillow lace

There's bath tubs full of glow flies.

Bathe in kerosene

Their words tattooed in his veins

Yeah!

Here is the meaning of the song=

The couch. Always behind the couch. Under the table. The closet under the stairs. Three places to run. Three places to hide. Every time their voices would rise I would run to the closest sanctuary and thank God I was small enough to fit. Those voices that ran across each corner of the room seemed to reverberate off my very skin. Dad. He told me to call him Sir. Never Dad. Mom. She told me to call her Hannah. She was so pretty when she slept. She was so pretty when she was happy. Now, her body of twenty years was old. Tired from no sleep, breaking from fingertips pressed into her sides, and boiling with too hard of liquor for her fragile, porcelain outline.

After every uproar, every tear by her, and every empty bottle by him they would come looking. Her, happy to see him turn his malice towards me. Him, happy to turn his malice away from himself. I was the six year old pathetic coward.

Sir, I would say.

My eyes would wander to Hannah with frightened curiosity.

What had I done?

I called him sir. I called her Hannah.

They called me Henry at school.

They called me Henry at church.

They called me Monster at home.

After black, they would confine me to my room. A tiny room with one window, where their words said minutes earlier would form long sentences and wrap around in a circle above my head like those music boxes loving mothers would clip to the sides of their infants cribs. I hated my room. I hated the dark. They knew it, too, and took pleasure in locking me in. Locking me in where they could get me.

Dear Reader: Please note, if you ever were a six year old child, remember what it was like to lay in bed and imagine that loud heartbeat pulsing thick from underneath your mattress. Remember that hand that hovered over your face once you close your eyes. Remember that loud breathing that resided around your open window. The creatures. That white little girl that crawled towards you in the night, hair hanging around the neck, fingers outstretched. To a child it is horrid. To an adult, it is a memory that most barely ever remember.

Twenty years later.

I didn't understand love. I didn't understand human connection. I only understood the weather: constantly changing. I understood change. I didn't understand safety, or any emotion, be it love, or hate, that could be unconditional.

I was at my second year of college. I was striving to be a writer. I didn't trust the crowds. I would go to my apartment, sit at my small desk I had gotten at a garage sale, and stay there for hours with my books, my papers, and a bottle of brandy. Then the day would end, and I'd get ready for the next.

I slept with the lights on.

Always.

I didn't want many things, but every once in a while, I hate to admit, I would want to feel that popular emotion I had read about in so many books: love. I was scared to administer it myself. I was scared to feel for another person.

So things happened.

On the walk to my apartment I saw a girl in a red sweater. I pardoned her and asked her if she knew where Rebecca Street was. She looked at me in a funny way, paused, and turned her back to me. My hands ran to her shoulders, my lips to her neck. Hard fingers, hard hands. Her soft hair, thin ankles.

I ran off, leaving the crème skinned girl crying at her violette bruises left in patches under her sweater and skirt.

I had been born of glass but now I only felt apathy. No regrets, but still, that hard human pain that is there when you know you have done a terrible trespass.

I went back to my apartment. I turned all the lights on and opened the window. The night was calm and beautiful. The wind brought in glow flies by the dozen. They did not bother me like they did to most locals here. They brought light and company and I loved them with all my heart. I broke the lamps and poured the liquid into the bath tub. Small shards of porcelain glass managed to mix in with the water as well, that was now pouring from the faucet. I added the remaining kerosene I kept under my sink and by my desk which I had used as a denaturant for my alcohol.

Maybe it would have the same effect on me...  
>_<p>

Deadly; please update. I will not be killing off Akilo; I promise that I will all work out. This is supposed to be a wakeup call because of several things that have happened of what late. I don't own the stuff out of notes they are what I remember from the thing I read.

Willow; I couldn't agree more.


	10. Chapter 10

Taken Away

Deadly; Sooooooooo sorry about the last chapter…it was a fail. And for not being here FOREVER! I've been sick and family stuff has come up, so yeah.

Willow; What exactly were you trying to get at through the last chapter.

Deadly; I wanted explain to the viewers that Lord Akilo had a abusive life and people shouldn't judge him for eating an innocent maid's organs… he WILL die though, yeah Im a change whore. But his dying scenario will make you cry and blah blah blah.

Willow; Get on with the story then!

Deadly; I have to give the disclaimer, gawd! I. Don't. Own. ANYTHING!

(Inuyasha P.O.V.)

I was curled around Kikyo's cold and slightly damp body. She was made of clay and we were in a fairly moist place so it was reasonable that she would be damp. But it was uncomfortable to the point of me not getting sleep at all. I had reminded myself that she was the one I loved. I loved her right? Right. Wait…

(Cane P.O.V.)

It had been an HOUR with this dog. This, this Numa Numa thing. I WANT TO KNOW! Is he or she a girl or a boy? Did he even have a gender? He was like that elusive mouse… That mouse.

"Time for an Adventure!" I screamed as loud as I could.

"Its adventure time! Come on grab your…"

"No!"

"What?" As he asked this question I was thinking or something that would demoralize him.

"You. Are. EMO!" His doggie brow rose a little then he got the troll face look. It scared yet exited me.

Then he belted out…"E! IS FOR EMOTIONAL; RUINS EVERYBODIES DAY. M! IS FOR MISERABLE PEOPLE. O! IS FOR ON THE DARK SIDE WHERE WE FRESH COOKIES! COOOOOOOOOOKIEEEEES!"

"God, your annoying…" I said back

He squinted at me, a malice like poison seeped into his aura. "How many times do I have to tell you, MY NAME IS NUMA NUMA!"

"Oh shit!" I tried running but he latched on my ear, bringing me to the ground.

"Nom nom nom." Sounded in my ear.

"Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

(Kagome P.O.V)

I was breathing fluff. I opened my eyes to white fur that spayed out as a tail made itself present. I looked over without moving my head to see the red floral pattern of the hiori that the infamous Sesshoumaru wore. Damn. I closed my eyes against the tears that were threatening to fall. The pain had come back full force.

I smelt blood. I knew I was injured but the smell of it was too close. Almost as if it was right next to my face. I reached one hand slowly to my face hoping not to alert the taiyoukia that I was awake. I touched my finger t the side of my face, feeling a slimy, thick trail leading to my eye. I hesitantly pulled my hand away from my face to see blood.

Blood. Had I cried blood? That was indicative to the illness Haemolacria. Had my injuries gotten that bad for me to develop this? Or had it been indicative to the hormones all females have? Worse, could it have been a bacterial infection that I had over saw?

Sesshoumaru must have sensed I was awake because I was thrown off of his shoulder and onto the the ground. The momentum of the hit made my jaw close around my tongue. Blood coated my mouth leaving the tangy iron taste of my blood in my mouth.

I pulled my legs up to my chest and curled my head in hiding myself from him. I didn't want him to see my fear and pain… I didn't want to see him. Would you want to look at someone who had been a monster to you when you did nothing to them? I felt his eyes piercing the top of my head making my anger at the situation swell.

"Miko." The demon lord had said the word as if it were my name and probably thought it was.. or perceived it that way. HE hated me because I was human, yes? But I wasn't exactly 'human' anymore…

"This Sesshoumaru requires your attention." The words were calm but held the annoyance underneath. I knew his patience was running thin and was about to lash out. So I something that was sure to ignite some more anger. I flipped him off (Yes I realize that's wrong).

I feral growl sounded above me and I felt a sharp kick to my side and some of my ribs break. I was flung toward the trees a little ways up the path. My legs hit on of the trees then I spun through them until I hit a tree. I could feel my leg broken my spine was damage. My wings were more twisted when I opened my eyes. The edges of my vision blured and soon I passed out.

(Sesshoumaru Pov)

**YOU FUCKING DUMBASS BASTARD! Is she even ALIVE!"**

_The miko was annoying. She had to be taught her place._

**SHE FRAGILE! SHE CAN ONLY HANDLE SO MUCH BEFORE HER ANGER MAY TAKE OVER HER AND shE COULD KILL US ALL! SO WHAT SHE FLIPED YOU OFF! YOU MAY HAVE DAMAGED HER BEYOND BELIEF!**

_Its not my problem. After she gives back my arm, I will trade her for tetsaiga._

**You complete idiot. When the time comes I will fight you for her life.**

End

Yeah this is short and its been forever! But I've been doing things on deviant art and I have developed a sleeping disorder so it will be sketchy. I am starting a new story for a while for adventure time and yeah. So please leave a review, I hope to get another chapter out in two weeks but it's a maybe.


	11. Chapter 11

Taken Away

Disclaimer I don't Own Inuyasha.

Deadly; It has come to my attention that people were irked that I said I wouldn't be updating and blah blah blah! So here is a shorter chapter to quench for a while. I will take turns on updating the stories after I get the other one of the ground (which for what I plan may take the rest of the summer, sadly) so then chapters may be brought down to 1000 words per chapter, maybe. I also have a Deviant art account that I have to try at keeping up. If you want to pity me and my art check it out or whatever. I also have my teen life and family to take care of. There have been some recent deaths and stuff so I have my excuse. I WILL try and focus a little more on the other groups a little more.

PS. Should I keep Numa Numa and Cane? I know a lot of people like him but should I keep him in there?

(Shippo POV)

We had done nothing to find Kagome! We had sat around doing absolutely nothing while Naraku had Kagome in his clutches and every second that we did nothing could be the second she could died. Every time I would ask they said they didn't have a plan put out or not enough resources. I knew it had only been a week but they should a least looked for leads. I was going to find Kagome if it killed me!

(Cane POV)

"FORESHADOWING! I sense the foreshadowing!" The scream came from beside me making me jump and..piss...a little. "It's the foreshadow! It came and devoured a part of a story because of LAZYNESS!"

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I screamed back to the weird looking dog.

"Hehe, rwar." I kinda just looked at him now. Not knowing what to expect.

" This makes as much sense as The remake of the fairy tale, Little Red Riding Hood.." As I said that I realized that there was a fricken song attached to it. Shit.

A horrible remake of a howl sounded.

"Who's that I see walking in these woods? Why it's little red ri-"

"NO! I refuse this! DEADLY! I know you are listening! If you try to force that on me I swear Ill come in your dreams AND BITE YOUR FaQKIN FACE OFF! I WAS FINE WITH THE STUPID POORLY CHOSEN SONGS UP TILL NOW! I DON'T EXEPT BOWLING FOR SOUP IN THS STORY! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Pfffft, hahaha! You have anger issues. Cane has anger issues!" The little dog puppy thing sang out.

"Shut up and lets find some fricken pudding."

(Sesshoumaru POV, Yep. Back to the douche)

I reached for the broken figure on the ground with disgust. Bones were broken and limbs were twisted in disturbing ways. The wings bones were splintered and looked as if she, even if taught, could never even think of flying. It would be a shame if she turned into fallen. But what did I care? I didn't. She was a tool for power.

(time skip)

Nothing more happened on the way back to my palace. The miko stayed unconscious the entire time. No pop up surprises like the wolf.

After arriving the guards bowed, showing their necks as a sign of submission. It was suppose to stay like that until I was five steps past, but of course the miko still ruined things even in unconscious state. Of course I smelled their lust. It was around mating season and the miko had the spontaneous ability to drag he self further into a living hell. The guards didn't act on the lust but they edged around my space, not entering.

"My lord, who's the angel?" I didn't answer the question. Had no need to. They didn't deserve an answer from someone as high up as me. People from the market in front of the main palace. I paid no mind to any of the peasants.

The palace décor was of western origin, the intricate carvings would amaze most but the spark had left and it seemed rather bland now.

Now, who hand this thing off to.

End

Yeah, I made Sesshoumaru a douche, I don't know how it happened but it will get better. I need names! I'm starting a new story with Marshall Lee and Fionna from adventure time. I will update this when ever the time feels opportune. So just bear with me.

I gotta leave before Cane kills me.


	12. Numa Numa and Cane

Numa Numa and Cane

_(What happens?)_

Deadly- ~Creeps back to fan fiction~ HI…Don't hurt me…..

Willow- I am leaving.

Deadly- Q-Q School came and ate my hands. I am sooo sorry for missing for so long. I know I must have lost a lot of followers. I don't blame you. Well, we will start with so humor…

(Cane P.O.V)

The puppy still followed. The stupid vanilla chocolate puppy was following me with that…that face! He looked as if he was planning something…. But! Whatever, I have pudding so I don't care! The pudding…the pudding..it was good. I sat and licked the top o one paw to remove the tapioca pudding that had adhered to it. It was delicious, even if it was a day old.

I was so caught up with my pudding I hadn't noticed to weird look on Numa Numa's face… But I was eating my pudding. Whatever happened happened! Then it happened, my fur stood on end as he started counting down..

"1 1" The little puppy, unknown gendered, evil, and pudding resembling puppy!

"LET'S GOOOOOO." Numa Numa shouted at the top of his, no her, no his, no…er lungs.  
>"OH NOOOO." I shouted back as I made a beeline for the forest path. But before I made it, Numa Numa body slammed me with the weight of a ten pound puppy on a three hundered pound tiger, THE PAIN I FELT! The it started to tickle me!<p>

"Can't stop the tickles. They call me Dr. Giggles." It sarted to sing as it tickled my sides with blunt claws. As this was happening I laughted so hard…all of my precious pudding….shot out of my nose!  
>"It's o-o-o-off the chizzle Fo' shizzle dizzle" Numa Numa sung more after jumping off my back and started doing head bangs. The horror would never end. (Yes Cane, You must listen to the song~~)<br>"I'm bangin' with the b-o-t-o-dizzle with wiffles" Numa Numa continued while doing an array of jumps around my fallen and beaten body. That monster.  
>"'Cause I dribble like I'm rubbing on nipples." It then started to leap onto my back proceeding to sing this…this SONG!<br>"Gotta get out the pickle. Make it rain with the ripples. Let my candy rum trickle!" Numa Numa jumped up and down on my back, the longer fur on it back waved widely.  
>"Get you buzzed with double triples. Getting head in, rentals. Avoiding the parentals." Numa Numa did a back flip. A freakin back flip. Then it made a bee-line his tail and wrapped it's self in it, as if Numa Numa was hiding during the last line.<br>"This is ghetto, plain and simple with the down beat tempo." He or she got in my face really close before saying this line.  
>"Oh, no." I rolled my eyes and buried my muzzle into my paws.<br>"They be hatin' us. 'Cause we're glamorous." Numa bared it's teeth as if it was smiling. Then stuck its toung out and licked my ear. How disgusting!  
>"They be hatin' us. 'Cause I'm fabulous. Can't stop me once I've started, Baby, got me retarded. Don't phunk-phunk-phunk-phunk with my heart." Numa Numa got in my ear and screamed this had long as it could. '<em>Ouch!"<em>

"LET'S GOOOOO." It proceeded to run around me whilst jumping every so often.

"Chop, chop, chop you up. Ima monster! Hah hah hah! Eat you like a cannibal, Spit you out like an animal." Numa Numa stopped and made close slash movements at my fatty side before biting into my fur and spitting out the fur right after.  
>"Chop, chop, chop you up. Ima monster! Hah hah hah! Eat you like a cannibal, Spit you out like an animal." I dodged away from Numa Numa as it attempted to slice my side again. It was like it was making me dance, I needed to get away from this little abomination.<p>

"Slice, slice, slice you up. Ima monster! Hah hah hah! Cut you up, I'll slice and dice! Serve you up as cold as ice!" I twisted away and attempted to run again but it shot in front of me and I barely stopped before crashing into Numa Numa. I then ran the other way. But I knew there was no excaping.  
>"Slice, slice, slice you up. Ima monster Hah hah hah Cut you up, I'll slice and dice! Serve you up as cold as ice!" Numa sung to my heals as I tried vainly to get away.<p>

"Go 'head girl, shake that butt. Make me freakin' bust a nut. Crank that music, blast it up! Let's get wasted, super 'UHG'" Numa Numa was really scaring me now. I kept trying to get away but that pudding colored freak kept following me.

"Guess what, honey. I'm a freak. I'm a freak inside the sheets. Rough, tough, naughty nurse." I backed up against a tree and rose on my back legs to ward it away. Numa Numa put a paw on my stomach as far as it could to my face with that messed up expression. Fuck my life._  
><em>  
>"Rip it up, now make it hurt. Don't stop, get it, get it! Last for hours, not for minutes. Open wide for my surprise, Scratch and blow for your grand prize. Smear it on your plastic face," Numa Numa that daemon grapplenocker! It…it took the pudding of my lower paw and…and smeared it on my face! That was my last pudding! It will pay for this!<br>"Leave you with a sweeter taste." Numa Numa turned away faster than anything and in my rage I chased after it. It was going to pay. But I didn't notice where it was heading.  
>"Super soaker on your chest, Let it drip down on your breast." Numa Numa jumped over the stream I had ignored and me, not jump fell face forward into the water. It was freaken cold.<p>

"LET'S GOOOOOO." Numa Numa's face was an inch away from mine was I rose out of the water. Surprised I fell back becoming completely soaked and turning the stream brown with the pudding attached to my fur.

"Chop, chop, chop you up. Ima monster! Hah hah hah Eat you like a cannibal, Spit you out like an animal." Numa Numa turned and sprinted away from me as I remembered my pudding. My pudding! It brought me to the tears I couldn't shed.  
>"Chop, chop, chop you up. Ima monster! Hah hah hah! Eat you like a cannibal, Spit you out like an animal." I ran after the little crap that took away my precious. Its fluffy tail was always just out of my reach though….<p>

"Slice, slice, slice you up. Ima monster! Hah hah hah! Cut you up, I'll slice and diceServe you up as cold as ice!" Numa Numa sung back to me. That little mreeaaa! I could play this game aswell!  
>"Slice, slice, slice you up. Ima monster! Heh Hee Hee! Cut you up, I'll slice and dice Serve you up as cold as ice!" I sung that song. Now I was as low as Numa Numa. Screw it. I was here now why not continue? But I was happy to see that I shocked Numa Numa as it stopped and spun to face me. Wrong move. I made a since move to its side.<p>

"Haters make me famous. Haters make me famous. Haters make me famous. Haters make me famous. Haters make me famous." Numa Numa dodged away as I got a little clump of fur. Then it sung as it ran away this singing getting more horrified the longer she did when I pursued.

"Chop, chop, chop you up. Ima monster! Hee hee hee! Eat you like a cannibal, Spit you out like an animal." I lept in front of Numa Numa as it continued, but it didn't stop, no it went around. Now why the hell didn't I do that in the beginning?!  
>"Chop, chop, chop you up. Ima monster! Hah hah hah! Eat you like a cannibal, Spit you out like an animal." I turned to late and I felt something collide with my back. Numa Numa. I started bucking wildly trying to get the thing off my back.<p>

"Slice, slice, slice you up. Ima monster! Hah hah ha! Cut you up, I'll slice and dice Serve you up as cold as ice." Numa Numa shot off my back and in front of me before jumping up and down.

"Slice, slice, slice you up. Ima monster! Hah hah hah! Cut you up, I'll slice and dice Serve you up as cold as ice!" Numa Numa stopped singing but continued to jump. How did something have so much freaking energy?! I ..I was fealing like a thousand non-gender Numa Numa puppies where jumping up and down on my shoulders. I fell forward and panted, squeezing my eyes shut.

I finally felt well enough and I opened my eyes the see Numa Numa's head cocked to the side and staring at me with expecting eyes. Then I made the mistake of saying: "Will you tell me you gender now?"

An evil expression passed over its face. _'Oh shit…'_

**Hey all! Don't kill me please! I know I have been gone forever and I deserve any hits yo give! But hey..I gave you Numa Numa and Cane! Please review…..**


End file.
